Final Fantasy 10 revised
by stardust17
Summary: This is my version of the FF10 game and storyline. The way I would write it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own FF10 or the characters represented there. I am writing a completely different version of the FF10 story line. This is the way that I believe it should have been written (or the way I would have written it).  
  
Final Fantasy 10 -- revised (my version of the story line). By: Stardust  
  
Chapter 1: Vision of the end  
  
Tidus sat on the edge of his twin bed and swung his feet aimlessly. It always had been hard to have a father like his. His dad had all the fame and glory, yet none of the love, care, and patience that a father needed to raise a child.  
He thought of running away from home sometimes, but always decided better of the notion. He couldn't leave now, not when he had so much to prove. He sighed and got up. Slowly he took off his clothes and changed to his favorite shorts. He had always been more comfortable in cotton when sleeping.  
He pulled back the covers, whispered a silent prayer and fell into bed for the night. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was, 'I wish my dad would just grow up!'  
  
In a haze of confusion he could see a boat. It drifted slowly, but surely toward him. 'Strange,' he thought, 'there's no one steering.'  
He looked around him, slowly taking in the view, then his gaze turned back to the boat. It had no one, that he knew of, to steer. No one remained on deck, and (as far as he could see) no one remained below.  
Suddenly the scene changed and he was on the shores of Zanardkin. Someone was crying and he turned to see his mother standing there. She was muttering something that sounded like, "He can't be gone! It's just impossible!" Yet even as she said it he knew her fear had been confirmed, whoever 'he' was, was gone.  
  
He shot up in bed and looked at the clock.  
"Ten O'clock!!!!" he screamed, jumping out of bed, "I'm gonna be late!"  
He threw his clothes on in a rush and rain out the door.  
  
Halfway down the ramp leading off the boat he saw his mother. She was turned away from him, but he could tell she had been crying. She turned to face him.  
"Morning, Tidus," she said as though nothing was wrong. He could tell she was hiding something, but didn't care.  
"Morning, Mom," he replied in return, "Where's breakfast?!"  
"Oh! I forgot!" she said in shock, "I guess we'll just have to go out instead."  
His mom didn't tell him then, but his dad had been lost at sea. He wasn't going to be coming home. The news was a shock even to his own ears. He always wished for his dad to just dissapear, but when it came down to it he didn't want to see him gone.  
  
Next Chapter: Blitzball and Sin  
  
P.S. I didn't think it would be right to skip ten years in the same chapter. Hope you don't mind. I think you'll like the story better when it develops more. 


	2. Blitzball and Sin

Disclaimer: I said it already, but just for the site I'll tell you again. I don't own final fantasy 10. I just own this version of their story. (P.S. Just to let you know now, I probably won't follow their thought patern very much. It's just too confusing!)  
  
By: Stardust  
  
Chapter 2: Blitzball and "Sin"  
  
From the very moment he woke up that morning, Tidus could feel in the air a feeling of unease. Even as he got out of bed and dressed in his usual Blitzball wear, he knew that something was wrong. No matter how he tried to shake the feeling, it stayed with him long after he had dressed and eaten his breakfast.  
  
Tidus finished his meal and pushed back from the table.  
Kissing his mom good-bye, he said, "Root for me! I'll probably be out late tonight so I won't see you after the game. Is that okay?"  
"Sure," his mom replied, "just don't go any place dangerous and be back by 12:00."  
Tidus hugged his mom close and ran through the door on his way to practice. Although they never lost a game, they still believed that they should train as hard as possible to stay in shape. 'What would Blitzball be without all the practice it took to make a good team?' he thought.  
Halfway to practice he ran into his old girlfriend. Serpentine as he called her. It always seemed as if she was ready to bite you at any moment and some of the things she could say when she got mad were just plain venomous. Thus the name "Serpentine".  
"Hey, Tidus," she said as she walked up, "Going to Blitzball practice?" she asked the question as if it wasn't neccessary to go, almost as if she was saying, 'You can beat any team in the world! Why practice so hard?'  
"Hey! Calm down fiesty, it's not the end of the world!" Tidus replied laughing, "Yeah, I'm going to practice, but that doesn't have to rile you up."  
"Okay, okay! So I'm a little upset about the fact that you spend so much time there and so little with your friends. I just . . . get so tired of having no one to talk to."  
"I thought you broke up with me because you got sick of hearing me talk. Why the sudden change of thought?"  
She looked at the ground shyly, "I just want a friend. That's all." That was what she said, but her actions told him differently.  
"Look," he said, " I have to go," he looked at his watch, then added, "I'll see you at the Jibbereen about 11:00. We'll talk then, okay?"  
She brightened slightly and said, "Okay, 11:00 then!"  
As he walked off, Tidus sighed heavily. 'What am I going to do now?' he thought, 'I've practically got a date with my ex-girlfriend!"  
He shrugged and walked down the sidewalk toward the practice building.  
  
Tidus may have thought that the feeling he had when he awoke that morning was weird, but what happened at the practice feild that evening was even worse. The first person he saw when he walked into the practice room just happened to be the last person he ever expected to see at Blitzball practice.  
"AURON!!!" he screamed in suprise, "What are you doing here?"  
"A problem came up," he said, "you won't be having the Blitzball tournament tonight."  
Tidus looked at him in shock. "What do you mean, 'you won't be having the Blitzball tournament tonight.'" he asked puzzled, "tonight is the big championship tournament. I have to be there!"  
"I didn't say that you weren't going to be there, I said you won't be having it." Then with that Auron walked through the door into the waiting room and sat down.  
'What does he know,' Tidus thought, 'After all, he never even watches the sports channel!'  
Yet, when he walked into the practice room he couldn't help but stare. The room was gone, but in it's place was a place he had never seen before. Before he had walked three steps he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around, only to find Auron standing there.  
They looked around for a second and then at each other. Then, raising his arm ever so slightly Auron revealed a long stylish sword, used only for fighting awful fiends.  
"Jecht told me to give this to you when it was time." he said in answer to the questioning look Tidus gave him, "I hope you use it well." And with those words he turned and vanished into the crowd.  
Tidus watched him go and then stared at the sword, unable to imagine why his father, or him, would need such a weapon. Yet as he was thinking these thoughts a huge 10-20 foot pod-like creature fell to the ground in front of him.  
He jumped back immediately into a fighting stance with his sword to one side, ready to attack if need be.  
Soon after the creature fell, about 4 pods fell in front of him. These pods, though, did not remain pods. They folded out into some sort of flying monster.  
"Okay," he yelled, "this means war!!!"  
The large pod seemed a little too anxious to start fighting so Tidus lunged at him, hitting him with the full power of his father's sword. As in retaliation to his attack the pod used an attack referred to as a 'demi'. Tidus decided he didn't like this powerful creatures advantage, so he quickly anihilated the 4 winged foes in the front. The pod attacked again using the same trick as before, and by this time Tidus realized that, that was the only attack it knew. Therefore he continued to slam 'it' with his sword until finally after an almost even exchange of blows the creature just sort of wilted, releasing about 5-10 white things that floated away.  
Kneeling down and leaning on his sword for balance he caught his breathe.  
'Man, this is harder than playing Blitzball!' he thought, exhausted.  
He got to his feet at last and brushed off his clothing. There was no longer a crowd for, of course, they all ran away when the pod-thing fell in the street.  
'Man you should have seen that old lady run,' he thought, giggling at the notion, 'If I hadn't been so preoccupied at the moment by something trying to kill me, I would have split my sides!!'  
Tidus didn't know where to go to get a good night's sleep and he needed rest bad. He resisted the urge to scream out, "Hey chickens you can all come out now! The big bad pod-thing is gone!" He thought better of it though and decided to go around town and knock on doors til someone gave him some answers. Like what was that huge pod-thingy anyway, and what in the world was it doing falling from the sky?  
The first door he came to was, well, the door was supposed to be there, but it didn't seem to have been attached when the house was made.  
'Man,' he thought, 'I really need to get out of here and get back home! This place is just too weird for my tastes. Zanardkin has all of these people beat by more than half.'  
Of course, Zanardkin could be a million miles away, and he had until 12:00 p.m. to get back to the house. He had promised his mother he'd stay out of dangerous places and be home by 12:00.  
"Well," he said, "so much for staying out of dangerous places, and it doesn't look like I'll get home by 12:00 either."  
He turned and walked farther down the street. No one seemed to be around. He started to turn away from the town when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Good fight," it said.  
Turning he saw Auron leaning against a house. "Yeah, no thanks to you!" he replied.  
"Well, I would have pitched in, but you seemed to have it under control. You might not need my help after all."  
"What do you mean, I might not need your help after all?"  
"I mean," he said matter-of-factly, "that you may not need my help defeating 'sin'."  
"HUH?!"  
"Oh. I forgot you were absolutely clueless on the situation. If you'll follow me I'll explain."  
Tidus was a little puzzled, but he agreed to come and proceeded to follow Auron down the street and into a inn/eatery. It was a cozy place for a straw style hut. He decided he could get used to it eventually. He had a feeling he wouldn't need to though.  
  
They sat down at the nearest table and ordered something similiar to fried chicken. Then Auron started to explain about sin. When he finished Tidus was somewhat less puzzled, but not out of the danger zone.  
"So what your saying is that my dad came here when he dissapeared from our world and fought the old 'sin' just to end up becoming the new one."  
"Yes."  
"And now you think that somehow I can help him stop this 'cycle'."  
"Maybe."  
"So what do you expect me to do about it?"  
"Hopefully find a way to bring Jecht back to life instead of killing him, and stop 'sin' from being reborn. If you fail then you will become the next sin."  
Auron left him to think about his fate and went to the back to rest.  
Tidus slowly got up and followed in the same direction. Finding an empty bed he layed down, and, after a little thinking, fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Next Chapter: Shipwreck  
  
P.S. Don't get too dissapointed. I have to figure some of this out as I go along. Don't worry it'll be worth it :). 


End file.
